percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Thinkaboutthisname/Blog Series Six: Misc. Characters
Aka, the characters I forgot to include and the OC's. These are also the minor characters, which is why a few of them don't have human names, ages, heights or whatever. This is also subject to change with the adding of OC's. With their creation that is. Misc. Nations Cuba Age: Unknown Olympian Parent: Ares Appearance: Cuba is a heavyset, darker skinned man. He has brown dreadlocks and brown eyes. He often wears colourful shirts and shorts. Personality: He is described as being a cheerful and chivalrous type. He has a love for ice-cream though that has caused him some recent weight problems. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Cuba Gupta Muhammad Hassan (Egypt) Age: Unknown Olympian Parent: Unknown Appearance: Gupta has light brown skin and brown eyes. His hair is black. He is mostly depicted wearing a keffiyeh. Personality: He is a quiet, mysterious man who seems stubborn. He is actually quite friendly and family-minded. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Gupta_Muhammad_Hassan Notes: He is 3/4 god due to his family heritage. Heracles Karpusi (Greece) (Oh dear lord, I know you all love him >>) Age: 20 Olympian Parent: Zeus Appearance: Heracles has brown hair, green eyes, and fairly tanned skin. He is fairly tall. Personality: He is very serious but is often shown being carefree and casual. He has a love for philosophy and mythology. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Heracles_Karpusi Peter Kirkland (Sealand) Age: 12 Olympian Parent: Zeus or Athena Appearance: He has blond hair, blue eyes and rather thick eyebrows like his older brother. He is very short, only coming up to 4'2. Personality: Because Peter is not listed as an actual nation, no one takes him seriously. He has high hopes, believing that one day he will become the biggest empire since Ancient Rome. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Kirkland Wikipedia Link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principality_of_Sealand Sadiq Adnan (Turkey) Age: 21 Olympian Parent: Apollo Appearance: Sadiq has olive toned skin and is rather tall. His hair is brown and so are his eyes. He has the same sort of stubble on his chin as Francis. He is very tall. Personality: He has a lively personality and is rather competitive and friendly. He loves the taste of sweet food. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Sadiq_Adnan Seychelles Age: 14 Olympian Parent: Eros Appearance: Seychelles has long black hair tied in two pigtails. She has a light tan and brown eyes. Personality: She is a country girl with a too-big heart and is often sloppy. Her favourite food is fish. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Seychelles Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) (If I already posted him, my apologies) Age: 18 Olympian Parent: Unknown Appearance: Vash is a short young man with blond hair (chin length bob-cut) and green eyes. He has a cross shaped scar on his left shoulder. Personality: He is neutral and lives his life as a hermit. Though he seems to be peaceful, he is the worlds biggest producer of guns and has quite a bit of military strength. He hates outsiders. In his past, the Vatican hired him as a mercenary. He has quite a temper. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Vash_Zwingli Fiala Sarnovsky (Czech Republic) (OC) Age: 16 Olympian Parent: Hebe Appearance: Fiala is a petite blonde girl with violet eyes. She wears blue contacts, mostly to differ from her sister. Her contacts are prescription. She is 158 cm, meaning she is 5'2. Personality: Fiala is a very smart girl who likes to read books. She can be friendly and nice but also mean. She is quiet and quite shy at time. She is not very good at socializing, preferring to read books instead. She is doing very well in school. To make her sister mad she often wakes up very early and plays her bagpipes to wake up her sister. The two are obviously not close. She is very musical but not very athletic, hating swimming. Link: There is none D: Libena Sarnovsky (Slovakia) (OC) Age: 16 Olympian Parent: Hebe Appearance: Libena is a short girl with honey blonde hair and violet eyes. She wears glasses and, like her sister, is quite busty. Personality: Libena is a kind girl with barely a bad bone in her. The only time she can get truly mad is when she fights with her sister, which is very often. She doesn't like to read as much as her sister and is more social as well. When alone, Libena gets quite depressed, thinking about everything she did wrong and whatnot. She is not very musical and more athletic, loving to swim. She is very clean and neat. She is good at sculpting and doing well in school. Link: Personality-http://xx-chaoscomplex.deviantart.com/journal/26904484/ Appearance-http://i25.tinypic.com/2vdiuyd.jpg <---- obviously not /that/ skinny/busty/snobby looking. Ryker Knudsen (Faroe Islands) (OC) Age: 16 Olympian Parent: Hermes Appearance: Lighter blond wild hair, grey-blue eyes and fair skin. He is a short 5'1 (being a micronation) and weighs 110 lbs. Personality: Ryker is a smiley and happy-go lucky boy with a sunny disposition. He is fairly dependant on Denmark, his older brother. He's a fairly cautious boy and can be romantic sometimes. He seems to be always happy. He is good friends with Åland Islands, another micronation. Link: There is none D: Linnaea Vainamoinen (Aaland Islands) (OC) Age: 15 Olympian Parent: Athena Appearance: Linnaea has medium length, wavy blonde hair. She usually keeps it tied back in a ponytail with her bangs hanging down over her face. She has violet eyes and fairly light skin, being Nordic. She wears glasses and often wears slight amounts of makeup and mascara. She is a very short 4'9 and weighs 86 lbs. Personality: Linnaea is a friendly and kind girl. She's trustworthy and always smiling. She does, like everyone else, have her own personal demons. When she's upset, she tries to force a smile on her face and calm herself. She is not a very romantic person and can be very klutzy at times. Link: There is none D: Notes: Väinämöinen. Her official nation name is Åland Islands. It can be spelled Aaland when the accent is unwanted. Category:Blog posts